Twisted wish
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: He's always wanted them dead, it's all he's dreamed of since he started at Hogwarts. So why does he feel so empty. Severus goes back to the scene of the crime and makes a shocking discovery. Rated M for certain discribtions. Slash


**A/N: This one's a little weird.**

**O.K it's very weird, if you're going to flame please do so constructively.**

**It's inspired by this other fic I'm writing. I hit a blank spot when I was working out what to do in the next chapter and then suddenly BAM! This happened. It's a foursome...kinda. It's complicated.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. That right goes to J.K Rowling. **

Severus let out a deep sigh as he looked out over the lake towards the dark forest. A warm breeze blew across his face, ruffling raven hair before setting it back in its place.

The slytherin sank down to the ground and sat with his legs pulled up against his chest, while his eyes stayed fixed on the wall of trees on the other side of the body of water. The crescent moon glowed down on the lake and bathed the whole area in pale light.

It was just like this just a month ago.

Severus still isn't sure how he feels about what happened.

He should feel relieved, at peace, happy even. But he wasn't.

It's strange.

This is what he's always wanted isn't it?

They are finally dead.

James Potter and Sirius Black are actually dead. No more teasing or taunting, no more vicious pranks that sometimes borderlined on fatal. No more "Snivellus Snape" or "Greasy little snake". Pettigrew didn't bother with him anymore since he started hanging around a group of Hufflepuff's. Even Lily had forgiven him, saying how the marauders death had shown her how life is too short to hold onto petty fights or grudges.

This is it.

He's been fantasising about this moment for years but now that it was actually here, now that he finally had his freedom he didn't feel anything. They've been tormenting him for years, making his entire Hogwarts career a living hell. He's been wishing for them to die for years.

So why does he feel so empty?

Maybe it's because Lupin was dead too and Severus really didn't have anything against him despite the werewolf incident two years ago.

Lupin was there, instead of him.

It was a prank gone horribly wrong. They'd lured him out to the lake one night, Severus doesn't even remember how it happened. Just that one moment he was making his way towards the dark forest, the next Remus Lupin was holding him back and telling him to stay back.

Apparently Lupin had had it with Potter and Black's constant pranks and was planning on putting a stop to it all himself. So Severus stayed back, deciding to watch from the lake when he heard the screams.

Agonizing, heart stopping cries coming from the dark of the brush. He could hear Sirius scream for help, hear James cry out in pain and Remus call out in pain, while Severus just stood there under the tree paling as every shout made his heart jerk.

And then nothing.

Just pure deafening silence.

The raven haired slytherin just stared into the dark and waited for what seemed like forever, until his body caught up with his racing mind and he headed straight for Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster stayed calm and sent Severus to madam Pomfrey so she could give him something to relax. The last thing Snape remembers is swallowing a warm bronze liquid and feeling the heavy fog of sleep take him before he fell asleep and woke up two days later to find out that they were dead.

Their bodies had been lost and there was no trace of the three marauders other than their wands which had been scattered in a different corner of the forest.

At first Dumbledore thought the boys were probably just lost, until the aurors that the headmaster had called in did a mortality spell and found that three lives had been lost that night belonging to the three Hogwarts students.

Severus gave a sigh as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. It was hard to believe, but they really were gone.

Again the slytherin should be thrilled, over the moon.

But he wasn't.

All he felt was empty, like a part of himself had died when they did. He hasn't been himself ever since and he wasn't exactly sure where to move on from here.

He planned on joining the dark lord once he graduates. They'd take over the world of magic and things would change for the better. He'd get the respect he wanted, he'd finally be able to get away from his parents and he'd finally get his revenge on all those that had wronged him.

But now they're dead, now Lily's forgiven him so really...

What's the point?

The dark lord's ideals were insane at best, even Severus could admit that. So why follow a maniac when he has other options, not that he's exactly sure what those options are just yet at least he knows he'll have a marauder free future.

Maybe he could go into teaching?

Slughorn's been hinting for his star pupil to be his apprentice for months now, so why not take the man up on his offer. He'd finally be able to get away from Bellatrix's strange and baffling advances, if he works hard enough he'll finally be able to move away from his parents and someday, maybe he'll be able to afford a future with Lily.

A small smile crept onto Snape's lips, despite the hollow feeling that still ached in his chest.

Even thinking about Lily didn't seem to make it go away.

The warm breeze suddenly turned ice cold and Severus' head snapped up as he felt a dark force nearby. The slytherin shivered as a chill went up his spine and he slowly reached into his robes to grasp his wand.

Fear gripped his heart when he realised that he could feel someone watching him and the dark force got even heavier, but he didn't move. Just slowly let his eyes scan his surroundings only to come up completely empty.

_'Snivellus'_

Severus froze at the sound and his hand tightened its grip on his wand.

_'Snivellus'_

Another voice sang and Severus tried to convince himself that his mind was simply playing tricks on him until it came again.

_'Snape'_

_'Severus'_

Snape tensed even further when he realised how familiar the voices were. They were the same voices that have teased and taunted him since that first day on the train.

But-but it can't be!

Cold air blew against the slytherin's ear and Severus' eyes went wide. "Hello Severus."

Snape slowly turned his head to find...

Nothing.

The raven blinked at the bark of the tree behind him, before letting out a heavy sigh.

Great now he's losing his mind.

Severus raked a hand through his hair as he picked himself up when an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist making him freeze.

"Hello Severus."

The slytherin stopped breathing and stood completely still, when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him and his heart stopped.

It's...it's-

It can't be him.

Messy raven hair was tossed around in a set of disarray around a handsome yet incredibly pale face. Hazel brown eyes stared through a set of cracked spectacles and an arrogant smirk had set on the figures lips. While the figures white shirt and black pants seemed to be torn and stained with blood.

"P-Potter...?"

The hazel eyed man simply grinned as he stepped forward, "Evening Severus."

"It... you-... It can't be."

A low chuckle came from the figure behind him and Severus gulped.

"Oh but it can Severus." The hand around Snapes waist fell away and stepped out in front of him. Shaggy brunette hair went down to the young man's shoulders and stormy grey eyes stared at Snape with a predatory glint while his pale skin glowed in the pale moonlight. Sirius' clothes looked the same with the exception of the bloodied shirt being blue instead of white.

"But...you're dead." Severus whispered as he stepped back.

James' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in a gape.

"We're dead?! Really?!" The raven frantically looked himself over while he patted down his sides, before he looked up at Sirius. "Sweet Merlin Padfoot! He's right! We're dead!"

Sirius gaped as well, before he brought his hands up to clench in his hair. "Oh my God! You're right, we are dead."

James leaned against his best friend, dramatically placing the back of his palm against his head in a mock faint. "Oh the horror!"

"The humanity!"

"We were so young!"

"So handsome!"

"So shaggable!"

At that moment Severus realised that they were mocking him and anger rose in his veins, the slytherin's hands clenched into fists as he glared at the two while they just continued with their antics.

"James!" He animagus took hold of James and shook him, "James! Whatever are we going to do?!"

"I don't know Padfoot, I mean we're dead. What _can _we do?"

"Enough!" Severus snapped making the two in front of him stop and stare at him. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Why whatever do you mean Severus?" James asked as his face took on the picture of innocence.

Snape glared, "You're supposed to be dead! How are you..."

"Alive?" Sirius supplied as he put his arm on his best friend's shoulder and leaned against him.

"Yes!"

James shrugged, "Actually, there's an interesting story behind that."

"You see Sev," the slytherin blinked in surprise when he heard Sirius practically purr the name that only Lily has used. "We never died."

Snape's eyes went wide and he took another step back, "What do... But the aurors-"

"They said we died and they weren't entirely wrong." The hazel eyed man took his glasses off and inspected the cracks that ran through the lenses, before putting them back on. "We did die."

"But not completely." Sirius added as an after thought.

"What are you-"

Severus was cut off when James suddenly moved forward at inhuman speed to brush his hair behind his left ear as he leaned forward to whisper.

"We're vampires."

The slytherin's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in shock. "You-you...no."

"Yes." Sirius smirked as he tilted his to the side and brushed his hair back to expose two tiny dot like puncture wounds on the side of his neck.

"But...how?"

"That's a story for another time." James said dismissively before he took a deep breath and his hand went around to the back of Snape's neck. The vampire moaned as his hand tightened his grip making Snape flinch from pain, before James voice came out in a purr. "Sirius. Sirius he smells so much sweeter up close."

"Really?" The brunettes jaw fell open and he slowly stepped forward.

Potter's other hand went down to Snape's hip as he gave another moan, "Yeah. So good."

"What are- Let me go!" Severus snapped out of his temporary coma when the others hand made contact on his clothed hip. The slytherin quickly tried to get away when he turned right into Sirius Black's chest and his eyes went wide.

Sirius leaned down and thread his hands through Snape's hair as he took a deep breath. Severus watched in horror as the k-9's in his mouth got longer and sharper. "You're right, he smells good. I bet he tastes even better."

The slytherin tensed when he felt cold breath hit the back of his neck and two arms wrap around his waist. "I bet his blood is thick and sweet."

Sirius leaned down to the side of Snape's neck, while the slytherin just stood in a frozen panic, and gave the boy's neck a long lick. "So sweet."

"Sirius stop." James said with a shuddering breath even as Snape could feel the ex-gryffindor's nose brush up against his neck. "Remus said no, he said we have to wait until Severus is ready."

Padfoot's hands gripped tighter and Severus winched as his head was slowly pulled to the side, "Just a taste Prongs. Remus will never have to know, one taste and who knows maybe Sev might want more."

"More?" James asked with a slightly drunken slurred voice as his grip tightened around Snape's waist.

"Yeah more, he's ours after all." Sirius dragged his fangs on the side of Snape's neck, "It's our right to take him, whenever we want. Besides you can smell it can't you?"

_'Smell it. Smell what?'_

"Innocence." The raven purred, "Severus is a virgin."

A dark blush suddenly spread on the slytherin's cheeks and the vampires growled.

"Severus, it's not wise to tease us." Sirius' head moved up to the boy's face where his blood continued to pulse and flood, and he took a deep breath. "We can't let him go back like this James. What if someone claims him before we do?"

"You're right Padfoot, he's ours. We can't let anyone have him first."

"Remus would be grateful, wouldn't he? He doesn't want Severus claimed by anyone either."

"If we do it first, then he's still ours."

"All we have to do is taste him."

"All we have to do is take him."

The vampires moved till they were pressed against Severus' body and placed their heads on either side of his neck. The slytherin panicked and tried to struggle only to find himself completely immobilised. Fear ripped through Snape's body.

Shit! He's about to die!

"Stop!"

"Shhh, it's O.K Sev'." James breathed as venom dripped down from his fangs onto the boy's neck, "If you behave, we'll make you feel good."

Severus shut his eyes as he tried to prepare himself for the pain when he was suddenly knocked down onto the ground. The slytherin looked up to find someone standing in front of him.

Brown hair was combed neatly, while skin as pale as James and Sirius' stretched over his frame. The man wore an un-shredded non-bloody green shirt and a pair of black pants.

"James, Sirius. You need to stop."

Sirius' was crouched down a few feet in front of them as he hissed, "Get out of the way Remus."

"No, I'm not letting you kill him."

Severus pushed himself up onto his feet and backed up until his back was pressed against the tree.

James hissed as well, "We weren't going to kill him."

"Yes you were." Remus growled back. "Don't you remember what Morgane said? One bite, that's all it takes for him to turn into one of us."

"Argh! So what?!" Sirius growled as he stood up straight. "He's ours Moony, why can't we just take him right now?"

"Because he isn't ready! I already told you that we have to wait but you still came after him."

"We didn't come after him." James huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Padfoot and I found him after we went hunting."

"And where did you find him James?" Remus asked as he glared at the two, who just stared back until he answered for them. "The lake. You went looking for him and you found him."

"We weren't all werewolves before Remus, our resistance isn't as strong as yours." Sirius glared back. "We found him on instinct."

"Instinct doesn't make up for almost killing him!" Lupin sighed, "Have you even considered Severus in all of this? You bully him for Merlin knows how long, then you die and now suddenly you're trying to fuck him?! Did you ever stop to think whether or not Severus even wants this?"

James paused and Sirius stared down at his feet as he fidgeted a bit before he whined, "We need him Moony."

"But he doesn't need us."

"He will once we turn him." The brunette said as he folded his arms across his chest. "He'll need us back, probably even thank us."

"Or he'll hate us even more."

"You don't know that!"

"And neither do you!"

"Oh enough of this!" James hissed as he stepped forward. "He's our mate, I say we just take him right now and get back to the castle."

"No!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Why, because he isn't ready? Tell me you don't smell it Remus!"

Lupin took a step forward, "Smell what, fear?"

"No, can't you smell-"

"He can't. He isn't breathing." James interrupted as he gave Remus a wicked grin. "Why aren't you breathing Moony?"

Remus' eyes widened and he froze.

"Not breathing huh?" Sirius grinned as well, "Tell you what Remus, if you take one deep breath we'll leave and we won't come get Severus until he's ready."

Remus paused and opened his mouth to protest when James' glare stopped him short and he relented. The ex-werewolf took a deep breath and Severus saw Lupin tense as his hands clenched. James let out a dark chuckle.

"Do you smell it now Moony?" The hazel eyed vampire said. "Smells good doesn't he?"

Sirius walked over to his friend and whispered in his ear, "You want him, don't you?"

"Shut up." Remus growled as his body strained with tension.

"He's ours Moony, we can take him right now." James purred and Severus panicked.

The raven haired slytherin quickly slipped around the tree and ran for the castle when Lupin suddenly appeared before him with a pained look on his face. Severus stepped back only to walk right into James chest, just before the ex-gryffindor grabbed his shoulders to keep him still and placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"I bet he feels as perfect as he smells, nice and tight."

Severus tensed even further as Remus' breath's came out in pants and he reached up to thread his hand through Snape's hair. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's-It's wrong..."

"No it's not." James said reassuringly as he stroked the side of Severus' cheek with the back of his hand. "One bite and he'll be ours forever. Don't you want him to be ours forever?"

Sirius suddenly appeared and leaned over Lupin's shoulder as he pushed him closer, "C'mon Moony, can't you smell it. If we let him leave it'll only be a matter of time till someone else will claims him first."

Lupin's hand suddenly clenched in Snape's hair and the boy yelped in pain, the ex-werewolf's eyes widened and he tried to pull back only for Sirius to stop him short.

"He probably wants it too."

Severus' eyes started to sting and he tried to pull away or at least try to reach his wand, but to no avail. With absolutely no other choice the slytherin gave Remus a pleading look.

Remus frowned and ripped his hand from Sirius' grip, "No, this is wrong."

Severus felt hope rise up in his chest, "Let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone-"

The slytherin was cut off when Sirius was suddenly standing beside him and turned his head to give him a kiss. Severus struggled against his restraints until Sirius forced his tongue into his mouth and a small involuntary whimper left his throat.

Remus' jaw slacked and his eyes darkened as his breath started coming out in pants again. When Sirius reluctantly pulled away to bury his head in the side of his neck. Severus gasped when he felt Sirius' teeth scrape against his neck and a light blush spread over his face while he prayed that the vampire wouldn't bite down.

"This-... This isn't right." Lupin breathed even as he stepped forward and his face hovered above Snape's.

"Yes it is." James purred, "Just give in, Moony."

"Give in."

"Give in."

Before any of them could blink Remus moved forward and caught Snape's lips in a deep kiss. Sirius let out a dark chuckle and James grinned.

"Mine."

"Mine."

Remus pulled back and Severus froze when he saw the ex-werewolf's pupils narrow into slits.

"Mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Ours'_

"Severus?"

Severus gave a slight jump when Narcissa's voice ripped him from his thoughts and winced as pain still throbbed on multiple spots on his body.

The raven swallowed and took a deep breath, before he looked up at the older witch.

"Yes."

Narcissa glanced up from her breakfast, seeming to be completely bored despite the worry Severus could see in her eyes. "Are you well? You seem distracted today."

Snape simply straightened his posture and poured himself a cup of tea, lifting the cup up to his lips. "I'm fine."

"And the scar on your neck?" Lucius asked from beside Narcissa as he set his coffee cup back down in front of him.

Severus' eyes widened slightly before he brought his features back under control, "It's nothing."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow beside him. "Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing." Snape said as calmly as he could manage, unfortunately neither blond seemed convinced and Lucius gave him a look that told him that this conversation wasn't over and Severus bit back a sigh.

At least that's the only scar he had to explain, Severus had discovered several injuries when he woke up after it happened.

One was short and shallow, running down the side of Severus' neck caused by Sirius trying to draw blood without actually biting down. Two dark hand print like bruises on his thighs from when James felt his control slip away and had to try and get a hold of himself. And lastly four deep ones running down either side of Snape's torso from Remus trying to drag Severus' body as close as anatomically possible.

Severus was a mess.

And it was all their fault.

Three days had passed since the vampires had dragged him to the shrieking shack and the memories were so fresh you'd think it happened just moments before. He remembers Sirius bending him over the side of the bed, while his hands roamed in places that he wasn't even aware he had. James pulling his head back by his hair as he whispered lewd little plans and fantasies about what he'd be able to do to him once he was turned. And Remus pinning him down to the as he thrust hard and deep inside of him.

As the memories flashed in his mind, Severus felt an odd mixture of shame and desire. Shame because he didn't try hard enough, he didn't try as hard as he could have to try and get away. There's so much he could have done to stop them but he didn't. At some point during the triple assault of hands and lips Severus broke, he gave in and he had no idea why.

He feels anger, hurt, disgust.

But somehow above all those muddled up feelings he felt desire. Severus wanted more, but why?

The raven was ripped from his thoughts yet again as the sound of screeching owls rang through the air, but Severus didn't really pay them much attention. The only people that ever owled him were Lucius and Narcissa, and maybe Bellatrix when she wanted to vent and sent him a howler but they were all at school.

Suddenly a large snow white eagle owl screeched out above making every one look up. It was bigger than any owl Severus had ever seen and held a small black box as it circled the ceiling above the slytherin table.

"Severus." Narcissa said as she and the rest of the hall stared up at the bird, "I think you have a delivery."

Snape looked up and the bird flew down lower and gave one more screech before it gracefully swooped down, dropping the box in front of him before it stood behind it. Severus just blinked in surprise as the owls unusual piercing blue eyes stared at him, until it extended its foot to show the small envelope tied around it.

He pulled the note and box off and looked up at the bird to find it staring at him, knowing what this means when Falcon does this whenever Lucius owls him. Severus quickly picked up a piece of bacon and held it out to the bird, only for the owl to bite down on his thumb hard enough to bleed.

"Shit!" Snape cursed as pulled back his hand and sucked on his thumb, before glaring at the owl.

The bird seemed to smirk back as it licked at the blood that stained it's beak before taking off. Severus almost shivered at the action, it way too close to home for comfort.

"Filthy little bastard isn't he." Bellatrix sneered as she watched Snape try to stop the flow.

"The owners must be vile." Narcissa's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Go on then, open it." Bellatix said as she leaned closer to Severus, pressing her chest against his arm while she breathed against his neck seeming to try and get a better look at the package he'd received.

The raven tried to ignore the witch pressed up against him and pulled the black ribbon off before opening the box. Severus paused and stared at what was inside.

A pendant.

It was silver and there was an emerald snake encrusted over the piece, surrounded by three ruby suns.

"It's beautiful." The brunette beside him as she leaned closer. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know."

Severus opened the note and froze when he got to the end.

_Dearest Severus._

_It's my understanding that three of my children made their presence known to you three days ago. It's also come to my attention that they did so in and effort to claim you before you were taken by another. _

_I'm ever so sorry for any pain they might have caused you, but they are young and lack quite a bit of control. That being said I'm also so happy to know that Sirius, Remus and James have found their mate. I can't wait to meet you myself, it's always such a joy having a new child. _

_Although I'm sure Sirius, James and Remus will be seeing you quite often I'm afraid neither I or any of my other children will be able to meet you until after you've graduated._

_I honestly don't know why Remus insists on waiting, but I've never been able to refuse one of my children something they desired and I do value the gift of an educated mind so I'll allow it. Even if James and Sirius have been pouting for days._

_Consider this to be your early engagement gift. I really can't wait to meet you, Sirius, James and Remus have told me so much about you. Especially your wonderful scent, although James and Sirius seem to be more fixated on shagging you more than anything else._

_This gift is laced with something very special, so I'd advise you not to let anyone other than yourself touch it or let anyone touch you once you've worn it. (An added feature that Sirius, James and Remus insisted on). I'd also advise you to wear it immediately after receiving it. Rejecting my gift might lead me to believe that you wish to insult me and I assure you I'm not the kind of person you'd want to anger._

_Again I simply can't wait to meet you._

_Sincerely_

_-Lady Morgane_

Severus stared at the embroidered letter, until a yelp of pain brought him back. He saw Bellatrix clutching her hand against her chest as she hissed in pain.

"Fuck!" The witch snarled, "that bloody thing burned me."

Narcissa's head snapped up, "It must be cursed."

Lucius looked up at Severus and pierced him in his gaze.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as Severus picked up the piece of jewellery and lifted it over his head and put it around his neck. The ruby suns that surrounded the emerald snake glowed a bright red before extending into lines and wrapping themselves around it giving the jewelled serpent a green and red pattern. It let out a hiss before the snake stopped and the jewelled image set.

Snape tried to avoid the questioning gazes as he neatly folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Severus?"

"It's cursed so only I can touch it."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked as she placed a hand on Snape's shoulder only to pull back as she was burned again.

"What the hell?!"

Severus swallowed but kept his gaze on his plate, "It's also cursed so no one can touch me when I wear it."

"Can't touch you? And it was a gift?"

"Yes."

Lucius smirked, "It sounds like someone has laid claim to our dear Severus. Avery won't be pleased."

"I know someone else who isn't pleased either." Narcissa gave a small smile while her sister narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Who's it from?"

Severus glanced at her from the corner of his eye and glared, "I hardly see why you'd need to know that."

Bellatrix glared back, "I hardly see why I shouldn't."

"Leave him alone Bella," Lucius said smoothly as he took a sip of tea, "If Severus doesn't wish to tell us who is courting him then he doesn't have to."

Narcissa giggled and Severus blushed while Bellatrix just growled.

"I'm not being courted."

"Oh?" Narcissa smirked, "Then what does this gift mean, Severus?"

_'That I'm theirs'_

Severus swallowed and Narcissa's smirk fell at the discomfort on Snape's face. The girl resisted the urge to reach out and take his hand, while Lucius' eyes seemed to glow with similar concern.

"Nothing."

Lucius gave Narcissa a look, while Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as the slytherin went back to his meal.

**A/N: I was gonna do this whole thing where Severus somehow falls for them and then show Avery and Bellatrix trying to get in the way, but I honestly don't see how Severus could fall for them after everything that happened. If I were to keep going I don't think it would end well for any of them. The only real way would be for everyone to die and although I could write it, I'm not very fond of death fics. So I'd rather not. Then again I could make two of them die and leave Sev to live a miserable life of solitude being a vampires sex slave, (yeah I know I have a very dark mind) but I'd rather not do that either. **

**I love Sev, so until I've worked out a happy ending for lovely Severus Snape, this is staying a one shot.**

**Anywho...**

**Please review.**


End file.
